Raegan Butcher
|birth_place = Seattle, Washington, United States |death_date = |death_place = |occupation = Poet, vocalist, film director, actor |nationality = American |period = 1991– |genre = Poetry, prison literature |subject = |movement =Punk literature |spouse = |partner = |children = |relatives = |Genre = Punk rock |influences = Leonard Cohen, Billy Childish, Charles Bukowski, Edward Bunker |influenced = |signature = |website = http://raeganbutchermedia.org/default.aspx }} Raegan Butcher (born January 15, 1969) is an American poet and underground cult figure. He is known for his association with the anarchist collective CrimethInc. Life According to a CrimethInc. biography, Butcher was born in Seattle, Washington and moved to Snohomish, Washington in his youth.Stone Hotel at CrimethInc.com. Retrieved January 20, 2008. He lives in Seattle. In 1991, he published his 1st written work: a chapbook of poetry titled "End Of The World Graffiti".Raegan Butcher, Goodreads, Web, Jan. 19, 2012. Three years later, in 1995, he appeared in a Seattle independent film titled The Year Of My Japanese Cousin. In 1996, Butcher was arrested and convicted for 1st-degree robbery and sentenced to 8 years in prison. During his sentence, he wrote the poems that would make up Stone Hotel, along with numerous screenplays and other currently unpublished works. He was released on March 17, 2003. Clamor identified Stone Hotel as among CrimethInc.'s best work, calling it a "great start" for Butcher and "commendable in many ways".Clamor issue 21, July/August 2003. Retrieved 2008-01-20. In the early summer of 2005 Butcher lived in Cuernavaca. In January 2008, Scissor Press released an album titled Pale & Skinny: 1986–1992, consisting of ten songs Butcher sang with his punk rock group Pale & Skinny (which he formed when he was a teenager). Aside from writing and music, Butcher is also interested in film directing. Raegan Butcher has two companies, PNS Productions and Butcher Films, which is currently producing a film titled Gone Shooting.Butcher Films official Myspace page Writing Butcher has named, among others, Leonard Cohen,Reagan Butcher official Myspace Page Billy Childish, Edward Bunker, and Charles Bukowski as influences. Publications *''End of the World Graffiti'' (chapbook). Seattle, WA: Boring Books, 1991. *''Stone Hotel: Poems from prison. Olympia, WA: CrimethInc., 2003. *''Rusty String Quartet: Poems. Olympia, WA: CrimethInc., 2005. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Raegan Butcher, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 16, 2013. Audio / video Discography *''Pale and Skinny: 1986-1992'' (2008) Filmography *''The Year of My Japanese Cousin'' *''Gone Shooting'' (forthcoming, TBA) See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Audio / video *Raegan Butcher at YouTube ;Books *Raegan Butcher at Amazon.com ;About *About Raegan Butcher, Facebook *Reagan Butcher Facebook page. * Raegan Butcher Myspace Page. *Raegan Butcher at the Internet Movie Database *20 Questions: Raegan Butcher interview, 2016 Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:American male actors Category:American anarchists Category:American robbers Category:American film directors Category:American male singers Category:American poets Category:American punk rock singers Category:American short story writers Category:Anarchist musicians Category:Anarcho-punk musicians Category:Anarchist poets Category:Punk poets Category:CrimethInc. Category:Anti-corporate activists Category:Musicians from Seattle, Washington Category:Punk people Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Poets imprisoned